


Arihulin - The City in the Stars

by AquaKitsuneIrina



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Exes, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitsuneIrina/pseuds/AquaKitsuneIrina
Summary: Aria, a water spirit, tries to unravel the spell sealing her, and everyone else's, true forms into humanoid shape. Meanwhile her best friend Miku is upset at feeling passed over by Aria and distracts herself with her crush, Gakupo. Heavy on relationship and body-form drama.





	Arihulin - The City in the Stars

_"Why do humans wish on stars?"_

  
_"I don't know. Maybe to hope, Aria."_

  
_"They want us to give them hope?"_

  
_"Yes, I believe so."_

  
_"But mom, who'll give us hope then?"_

  
_"Well-" Her mother faltered, sighing._

  
_"What's taking so long? I'll just go to sleep instead!"_

  
  
Aria, or just Ia to some, remembered the exchange from the fleeting voices of the past, in the same room they once were.

  
Some things had changed.

  
Unfortunately, some others hadn't.

  
Ten years later, and she was still living in the City in the Stars, or just Arihulin, with her parents. Her mom was fine but her dad was another story. It was better not to think about him whenever possible.

  
Not that he'd often let that happen.

  
Fortunately there was also another person in the pale-haired girl's life. Someone she was going to meet up with again today. Shortly in fact.

  
"Going out again, Aria?"

  
"Aren't you too, Mom?"

  
"I'm going to the fountain. Be a couple hours. Could you be back by then?"

  
"Yeah, of course. I'm just meeting with Miku and Len in town again."

  
Her mother Yukari smiled briefly and bid goodbye as she stepped out to town, rabbit necklaces whirling.

  
Despite her mother's species, Aria herself was a water spirit. Why did she live in a house? Knowing the answer but finding it all too funny (or sad) anyway, Aria left for her own plans for the day, feeling thirsty as always. No matter how much she drank it was never enough. Of course they didn't care about little things like that - blending in perfectly was the only thing that mattered, after all. Exhausting.

  
"Hiya Aria~!" Came the singsong voice of Hatsune Miku, always believing in sung greetings. At least that's what Aria thought.

  
Leaning against the wall in "their" spot, really an empty home's brown exterior, was the tealette and blond, Kagamine Len. Half the time the latter's twin sister was there too, but not today.

  
"Hi Miku, and Len."

  
"Anyway Aria, you wanna walk around town? Or shop? Or, I don't know?" Asked Miku, smiling only partly fakely.

  
"What? I'm tire~d!" Whined the boy, taken by surprise, only earning a giggle and groan.

  
"Actually could we talk?"

  
"Yeah, of course. It's not like I'm busy or anything." Miku responded, visibly relaxing.

  
Suddenly Len's phone beeped. While he popped it up and checked it, he spoke up.

  
"Hey guys Rin's gonna be coming tomorrow; and I have to help her get a present for someone."

  
As Miku and Aria bid him goodbye, Len nodded and rushed off; releasing his glorious yellow wings and flying away.

  
"He took flying lessons well, didn't he..." Came the low mutter from Aria.

  
"What, envious, Aria?" Miku grinned mischievously.

  
"Aaah- no! I'm perfectly fine staying on the ground, Miku!" Aria replied nervously, not wanting the trickster witch to get any ideas.

  
"Hehehe! If you say so~ Anyway it looks like your crush bailed on us, Aria."

  
"He really isn't, Miku." Aria sighed, nothing but tired of the suggestion. Sure he was cute but not her type. Come to think of it, what _was_ her type, even?

  
"Mhmm. Anyway, it's maybe better this way, just today. What's up?" Miku looked concerned, kinda. Or maybe bored. It could be hard to tell. At least, for Aria. Probably bored. She was always bored, er almost always.

  
"Oh, uh I was wondering if you'd seen Luka around, maybe? Sorry to bring it up but I kinda need to ask her something." Aria answered, anxious about bringing up the older witch.

  
Miku was instantly venomous.

  
"What, I'm not good enough a witch for you? Why do you wanna see that little egotistical freak?"

  
Miku's temper could be scary, as she spoke the wind picked up speed.

_Brilliant idea, Aria. Maybe it would have been better to lie._

  
"No no! It's just umm, I wanted to ask about the binding spell."

  
"Why? You know there's nothing that can be done about that. The Elders decided it was in everyone's best interest."

  
"Oh, I'm not plotting anything! Just a question." Aria tried to deflate the situation.

  
"Fire away then. Unless I'm not good enough for you, I mean."

  
Nope. Still ticked off.

  
"Okay, actually my mom specifically wanted me to ask Luka, Miku. Sorry."

  
"What? Yukari wanted that? But, I'm curious too, Aria. Can't you please tell me what it is? Even if you ask her too, maybe you can get more information from both of us rather than just... Megurine." Miku looked surprised, anger fading and a kind of desperation replacing it.

  
"But Mom doesn't want anyone else to know...?"

  
"Oh come on! What kind of excuse is that? Geez Aria. I didn't know you were her robot. Forgive me."

  
"Why are you so curious Miku?!" Aria practically screamed, exasperated. This was infuriating.

  
"Because I... we... oh whatever Aria. Have _fun_." Miku practically snarled as she turned away and started preparing a simple magic circle.

  
As Miku teleported away, Aria was left dumbstruck now that she was alone to realise what just happened.

  
Defeated, she started walking toward Luka's residence, up the little hill. Miku could be really sweet sometimes but couldn't deal with anything relating to her ex, and also was curious to a fault. Though she usually didn't ask so persistently. Then again, if Aria had loved and broken up with someone, would she really be much more fine with that? The girl simply didn't know.

  
Meanwhile she had forgotten quite what Luka was like...

  
Knocking a couple times before stopping, Aria waited by the older pink-haired witch's elaborate door.

  
"Just one moment!"

  
Sure enough, a minute later the woman opened up and magically dragged Aria inside.

  
"Oh, Yuzuki Aria, daughter of Yuzuki Yukari. Interesting. You smell different every time I meet you." Luka smirked at the younger girl.

  
Oh _no_.

  
_Not happening._

  
"Ahh, Megurine Luka, I came to ask you a question about our binding. Actually, technically my mom did." Aria said hastily as she bowed briefly.

  
"The binding spell? Or binding curse, if you prefer. Naturally, I would be the best person to ask, having written it and all."

  
Aria blanched. Luka was quite full of herself, even if it was actually truthful. She was the best witch around, and that was that. Miku was probably envious of that too.

  
"Ahaha, right, right. So, will you answer our question?"

  
"If you make it worth my while~"

  
Aria sighed. This would be trying.

  
"What's your price?"

  
Luka smiled really wide at the question, disturbingly so.

  
"You know, I miss my little girl. Bring Miku here. Hatsune Miku."

  
"Couldn't you see her yourself?"

  
"Nonsense! She always runs away, screaming something or other. Honestly, so fickle. That's why she needs me, you see; and if you want me to help you, you need me too. So?" Luka shrugged, subtly yet also dramatically.

  
"Okay, but only if you swear to this deal." Aria spoke resolutely.

  
"Yukari taught you well indeed. The old rabbit's quite clever. Very well, I swear to answer any question relating to the binding spell if you bring Hatsune Miku to me." With a wave of her hand, Luka ignited a violet flame on her fingertips for just an instant.

  
"Okay. I'll go, umm, look for Miku."

  
"Bye now~" As Luka spoke she opened the door and blew Aria outside, just like that. It could be quite humbling dealing with such a powerful person.

  
"Oh great, Miku's probably still upset and now I have to try to take her back there? To her own ex-lover? Messed up..." Aria sighed, slumping on the stone ground. She was thirsty.

~~~~~~~~~

  
"Ugh!"

  
_Why did Aria insist on Luka so much?_

  
_It wasn't fair! Wasn't she **her** friend?_

  
Miku sighed, down by the fountain. It was really very beautiful, a perfect source of fresh water. Infinite. Endless.

  
Not that it was much help right now.

  
Looking around she saw many different people. Some, like her, could pass for human easily at will. Others had a harder time.

  
Why was Aria asking about the binding spell, and why only Luka? Also why was Yukari directing it all? Maybe they really are plotting something. Aria's a water spirit so she must be struggling with it, and Yukari lost her pure rabbit form.

  
_Eh who cares, if she doesn't care about me why should I care about her?_

  
Taking that attitude to reassure herself, Miku got up and went over to the fountain, before suddenly being glomped down by a certain blonde.

  
"Rin! There you are~!"

  
"Miku! I've been looking for you! You gotta come with me and Len quick~" Kagamine Rin squealed, hyper and happy to see her friend.

  
Behind them, Len also appeared, trying to look cool by folding his arms and walking slowly, eyes closed.

  
As Rin lifted herself up off of Miku and they both stood, the blonde looked curious.

  
"Where's Aria? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

  
"Oh, uhh. She went to see _Megurine_. I guess I'm not a good enough witch... maybe she's right, though."

  
"Aww Miku. I don't think she thinks that! How could she? I mean, you helped save her mom's life! Be proud, okay?"

  
Miku looked a little surprised while Rin was confident in her friend.

  
"Hm, thanks~"

  
"So, we going or what?" Len deadpanned.

  
"Oh definitely! Miku, come with us! I want you to see something!"

  
"Okay Rin!"

  
The three ran off, Rin and Len leading Miku a ways until they stopped at the dead end of the city. Initially confused, they urged Miku to look down at Earth, and got the chance to see a human spaceship flying up and eventually right past them.

  
"Can they... see us?" Rin whispered.

  
"I don't think so..." Len whispered back.

  
"No, they definitely can't. Our magic protects us here." Miku asssured the two.

  
"And how fortunate we are." Intruded another voice. As they turned, they saw the eclectic samurai fox, Kamui Gakupo.

  
Gakupo approached the three, his eight tails relaxed behind him.

  
"Ahh~ Gakupo! Ahahaha it's amazing I never thought I'd meet you here!" Miku was falling over herself trying to speak to the positively breathtaking purple-haired man.

  
"It's good to see you too, young Miku. Kagamine Rin and Len, I presume?"

  
They both bounced up and addressed him -

  
"Yes that's us! Hello Kamui Gakupo!" The two were perfectly in-sync for a moment before rolling over, laughing loudly.

  
Gakupo pretty much sweatdropped at the display, until he noticed Miku was clinging onto his arm and a tail.

  
"Do you enjoy my fur, Miku?" Gakupo smiled, his eyes closed in a knowing fashion.

  
Practically dying of embarassment, she let go and ran over to her friends who just stopped laughing and sat back up, her face red as a cherry.

  
_Ahhh ahhh! How could I just do that that was so rude I just soo amazing wah I'm silly ahhh-_

  
"Uh, Miku?" Rin asked, waving her hand in Miku's face, while Len was grinning wildly.

  
"Hey Miku, let us help you impress your boyfriend!" Len giggled, then rolled over again.

  
All the while Gakupo just stood there, half amused and half dumbstruck.

  
"Ahh I'm sorry Gakupo! It's just, uh nothing!" Miku finally pleaded, whispering threats to Len under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

  
Hopefully not for Gakupo to hear.

  
"Anyway, I was hoping I could speak with you three actually. Could you come by?" Gakupo calmly requested of the three teens.

  
"Sure Gakupo! Right Len? And, hehe, Miku?" Rin answered gladly.

  
As Len nodded and Miku quickly and rapidly nodded also, the three started following the samurai back to his house, giving him plenty of room to stretch out however. He was very tall and his numerous tails (only one off of nine!) were long and big and fluffy.

  
_He was completely handsome and beautiful and oh why why!_

  
Miku's mind was completely taken with the purple fox all the way there. But, she was happy. He was well-known and trustworthy, even if a famous trickster he was always good-natured and honourable. It would be so easy to just fall in love with him. Maybe that's what she needed, too.

  
She could get married to Gakupo and live together forever and visit her friends every day and Aria wouldn't have anything to say because she obviously chose Luka the stupid pink moron over her.

  
She really hated Luka! So much! Always so full of herself and flirty with everybody and just so dumb! Never caring about anyone and just accepting everything she thinks she knows stubbornly if anybody ever challenges her! Never even deigning to take time away from her mysterious work which no one ever sees her doing anyway and urrrgh!

  
No, Gakupo was so much better than that~ He would love her and take care of her and talk with her and challenge her intellect playfully and hang with her and her friends and his friends too and help train her and maybe even let her help him too and live on top of the world together!

  
Ahaha, but first he had to fall in love with her. That... might not come so easily.

  
Then again there's Aria again too... she's nice and smart and usually great to be around and Miku's just really drawn to her all the time and looks forward to being around her.

  
Usually.

  
She doesn't seem to appreciate certain aspects of life and relationships though. Of course Aria probably just thinks of her as a weird emotional witch friend, that's it. Well that's fine. It's not like she's really in love with her or anything. Nope. That's just fine.

  
...

  
Stupid water spirit.

  
Aren't they supposed to be sensitive to emotions?

  
Maybe that's just an assumption, a discrimination.

  
...

  
Stupid Aria. She can make out with Luka if she's so freaking infatuated with the moron.

  
Just like that, Miku walked alongside her friends, mind totally elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~

  
Where was Miku?

  
Apparently nowhere to be found. As Aria searched helplessly, it became time to head back home as her mom wanted.

  
However, on the way there she spotted Kamui Gakupo leading three familiar people inside his own house.

  
Miku.

  
Why was she so cursed? They went inside and closed the door before Aria could do anything. Nobody ever bothered Kamui Gakupo when he was up to something. The purple man was a great, powerful and cunning fox, who'd smile as you rage against him just to tie you to a tree as soon as you stop looking.

  
Aria knew. He'd done just that to her.

  
Well, better just head home for now then. She was way too thirsty and dry anyway, their little pool was calling to her.

  
Was this like how humans experience their bed calling to them? Odd.

  
Aria got inside and ran right for the pool, not bothering with anything else. Stress ran high today and it tended to make things even worse, that much was certain.

  
As soon as she submerged herself she felt better. After all, she _is_ , or at least _was_ water itself. Curse that binding! Just to look like humans, function like them... the Elders were willing to sacrifice what we all actually _were_? How does that solve anything?

  
Ahh, but maybe she doesn't understand. She's young, after all. Surely they have good reasons. She knew a couple, actually. It was nice sometimes, in some ways. But, was it really completely worth it...?

  
No. No no no no.

  
It can't be, can it?

  
It's just too wrong. To give up what you are to be able to live fairly with others...

  
Perhaps she was just being selfish and silly. After all, everybody else tolerated it. Why not her? Surely, if it was truly wrong then others would have noticed and solved it. So, maybe it was actually she who was wrong.

  
Yes, that must be the case. It has to be.

  
Always... always wrong. She really should chill out and stop thinking she knew best, shouldn't she...? It was presumptuous. Arrogant. Mindless.

  
Maybe she could get Luka to answer another question too.

  
It doesn't matter. She'll never get Miku away from Kamui soon enough anyway. She knew Miku loved the man, or at least was really attracted to him. It was common knowledge, almost.

  
So she won't worry. Just do what needs to be done and that's the end of it.

  
For now, the water's nice. So nice, she drank some of it. 'Father' will probably be upset by that. Whatever. He was meaningless anyway. Not even worth it to bother.

  
Shouldn't mom be here soon? Maybe she already is, resting and munching away. They always had a lot of carrots available, but mostly she ate leafy greens and other stuff too. So it was fine.

  
It's funny, being binded. You're not what you are, and you can't be yourself really, but nevertheless the truth always finds holes and gaps to stick itself out of.

  
Ahh, the water is really comfortable... she was actually getting sleepy. Wait, what? Sleepy? That never happened before! Oh, but who cares. She'll deal with things later...

  
Later.

  
Later...

  
_It's okay, everything's alright._

  
Just...

  
Yawn.

  
Sleepy. So sleepy.

  
It's okay.

  
...

  
"Yep, it worked~ Len, go get her!"

  
Gakupo smiled.

  
"Good work, Miku."

~~~~~~~

  
As Len entered the house courtesy of the key Aria herself had given Miku some time ago, he quickly found his way to the pool and dove in, dragging the unconscious Aria out and carrying her back outside to his waiting sister.

  
"Great job Len! This'll be the best prank ever~" Rin sang along.

  
"Okay Rin, now it's your turn!" Miku called out, voice hearable only to Rin thanks to her magic, as the witch and fox watched the two from a viewing portal spell inside Gakupo's house.  
Rin quickly raced through town back to the fountain, with Len in tow, carrying their quarry.

  
How funny they looked. Len was carrying Aria bridal-style. In a way it would have been hilarious if she woke up then in such an... interesting position.

  
But no. Miku would see to it that that wouldn't happen. After all, she likes _Luka_ anyway. She doesn't even deserve Len, not now. Len instead deserves better. Hmm, who should Len be with...?

  
Pondering that, Miku watched as the twins reached the fountain and then Rin grabbed Aria from her brother and proceeded to dive down into the clear, sparkling water with the girl. Unfortunately Rin wasn't the best diver in the world and started sputtering, so Miku weaved a swift spell to recover and strengthen her.

  
Usually such rapid magic use would be tiresome, but Gakupo was generously lending her some of his seemingly inexhaustible energy, so instead it was completely exhilarating. His energy, the very essence of him other than his soul itself, was profound and lovely and magnetic to her. Miku found herself pitying people who don't use magic - if nothing else the sharing of such energy could be so profoundly... breathtaking. If they let it be, it could be an amazingly intimate experience. No, they didn't know what they were missing out on! She'd definitely have to talk with Rin, and maybe even Len too, about that.

  
Coming back to reality, Miku watched as Rin sat Aria down at the bottom of the fountain then swam back up and out herself. Panting just slightly, Len teased her about her stamina, which earned him a pointed correction that the fountain was much larger and more active than the Yuzukis' pool.

  
"Great job Rin~! Now both of you, get back inside and don't let Yukari see you!" Miku magically spoke to them.

  
"Affirmative, hehe!" Came Rin's happy voice.

  
As the two of them headed back to Gakupo's house, the man himself calmly sat down on the large maroon sofa, then motioned for Miku to join him.

  
_Ahh oh my goodness~_

  
"That was lovely, Miku. You really are good at this." Gakupo's words were sweet fluffy roses and wait, fluffy roses? Ahhhh~

  
"Ohh, ahaha it's not really! Just simple, ehehe! Thank you though... that means a lot to me!" Miku smiled back.

  
"Hmmhmm, next time I get to decide the prank, and we operate out of your house." Gakupo smoothly declared, pleased.

  
Miku grinned. He'd do this again with her?

  
"It's only fair, after all!" Gakupo smiled comfortingly.

  
"In the meantime, how long until your friend wakes up?" He asked, calmly as ever.

  
"About an hour or so, depending on just how powerful she is. This will make an interesting test of that, hah."

  
"Indeed it shall. I hear you're upset with her?"

  
"Well yeah, she kept insisting on seeing Megurine. Like I'm not good enough for her." Miku replied, suddenly dull.

  
"Hmhm~ Well I wouldn't worry about that."

  
 _Then let me not worry about it._ Miku was feeling very odd then.

  
Waiting a moment to speak, swift knocks came first as Rin and Len were waiting at the door. Swiftly Gakupo rose and let them in, greeting the pair once again. This would be a fun time.

  
"Hi Rin~!" Miku sang out of nowhere as she already launched herself into a glomp with the girl.

  
"Haha, hey Miku!"

  
"Mm, hi dude. It go fine?" Len asked of Gakupo, again trying his 'cool' pose.

  
"Why yes, _dude_ , it did." Gakupo whispered back, messing with the boy and ruffling his hair.

  
Together the four of them hung out at Gakupo's house for a while, talking and relaxing in between teasing each other. Gakupo even let them all crash on the sofa with him because he was just that kind and sweet and soft ahh~

  
Miku smiled. This was just perfect.

~~~~~~~~

  
_Water._

  
_Cool, pure water._

  
_Resting in the ripples, fated to flow and join them again, eternally._

  
_All in the world is water._

  
Aria woke up, she thought. But she felt... different, somehow. Where were her hands? For that matter, where's her body at all?

  
She was resting, but she felt the continual motion of the water around her.

  
Closing her eyes, or at least thinking she was, she concentrated for a moment.

  
_Mom taught me about this a long time ago._

  
_Relax, focus, and picture a form out of the water, make it your own._

  
As some began to coalesce in a seemingly unnatural manner, Aria thought of something.

  
_Wait! This is just like..!_

  
The feeling broke.

  
As the water-form collapsed in on itself, Aria could feel her body again.

  
Her new body. Her humanlike body.

  
Suddenly the feeling was gone, fleeting as if a dream.

  
"No!" Aria yelled, gurgling as the fountain distorted the sound.

  
Wait, she had fallen asleep in her family pool. This was much deeper, larger, and more active. Cooler as well.

  
Where was she? What happened?

  
Aria swam up hurriedly until she surfaced and realised just where she was - the middle of the town's fountain. How did she get here, again?

  
Not remembering anything, she panicked and got out swiftly, looking around.

  
"Quite a trick you fell for, little Ia." Came a familiar voice.

  
Luka stepped in front of her, sizing her up as if she was her teacher.

  
"Huh? What happened? Why am I here, and, you as well?"

  
"Your friends apparently decided to mess around a bit. All's fine though, they opened my eyes to something _very_ interesting." Luka grinned almost diabolically.

  
Aria held her head and sighed. Miku must be really upset with her to do this. But something odd happened in that fountain, almost as if...

  
_She was back to what she really was. Unbinded._

  
"Just what happened there, Luka? I felt, I don't know, confused but whole, myself again, for a moment."

  
"I intend to find that out, and you little one, are going to help me. Consider it... an alteration of our deal." Luka smiled, then suddenly teleported herself and Aria inside her abode.

  
Slightly disoriented, Aria laid down on the floor.

  
"Why am I not home? Mom's going to freak. Can we go to my home instead, please?"

  
"Obviously your own house is compromised, dear. We'll chat here for a bit. I want you to tell me everything."

  
_What? Everything?_

  
_Doesn't she already know?_

  
"I told you all I remember. It didn't last long, I don't think."

  
"Why would our dear girl transport you to the fountain, hmm?"

  
"Miku? I don't know! She must still be upset at me. Or maybe it was the fox, Kamui Gakupo instead. Who knows what he would do." Aria sighed. This was confusing and exhausting.

  
"What? You say Kamui may have done this?" Luka suddenly looked taken aback, but only briefly before restoring herself to confidence.

  
"Well Miku and the Kagamine twins went into his house with him, I know that! I went back home just after seeing that. You can't pull Miku away from him. She's really head over heels for him."

  
"Of course, he's got her twisted around his little finger. That's fine, I'll just steal her away again~" Luka smiled. Always confident.

  
Aria didn't particularly like how Luka spoke of Miku, but didn't say anything.

  
"So, you'll answer our question without Miku here?"

  
"Hmm, now when did I say that, dear?" Luka grinned.

  
Aria groaned.

  
"But you said you were altering our deal, and were interested in what happened to me!" Aria cried, exasperated.

  
"I did indeed. Just added to it, that's all. Especially with this news, I still require my dear Hatsune returned. Unless of course, you don't care about your precious question anymore. That's fine too."

  
Impossible. Luka was really impossible to work with sometimes, always if you expected a fair deal. Maybe Miku was right.

  
But no, Mom insisted on Luka, and Miku probably wouldn't know anyway. Besides, after what she did, intruding in on her own home and half-kidnapping her... Miku maybe couldn't be trusted.

  
"Okay, okay. I'll get her here somehow. But right now, can you please get me back home?"

  
Luka pouted.

  
"What, do you not enjoy my company, dear Aria? I'm hurt." Luka said, before smirking again.

  
_Ugh._

  
"Please I really need to see my mom! But, I'm so tired. It's not fair."

  
"Nothing's ever fair, dear one. Remember that. That said however, I'll be nice and grant your wish then, since you're always nice and cooperative." Luka then slowly prepared the magic and teleported the younger girl away, back to just outside her own house door.

  
_Finally. Still, that was sad and weird. What did she mean?_

  
Sighing, Aria just opened her door and stepped in.

  
"Mom?"


End file.
